Consequences of Rape
by Fanfic-lover2008
Summary: Hermione pulls a joke on Draco Malfoy during potions class. This joke leads to a very horrid act, but can love come from this act, or will our favorite couple live on to hate each other for the rest of their lives.  I know it sucks...just read it :
1. Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

{{A/N}} ~ Hey guys. Ok so I deleted this story and reposted it just so I can kind of "Start over again" so to say. It's still under the same title as you can see. It's been a while (a few years yes I know) since I updated this story but I'm going to try to finish it now for the reviewers that have continued to update till now…again sooooooo sorry . And I lost my previous files for it since they were on my old old computer.

Ok so…here it is again! And Hopefully I will keep it updated as much as I can!

Read and Review!

~Katie.

Chapter 1: Revenge Isn't Always Sweet

Hermione walked into the heads dormitory after having her last class of the day, potions. She was quite happy with herself at the moment. She had just made the one and only, Draco Malfoy, a complete fool in front of the entire class.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"You all will be making a potion that will help bring lost memories back to the person who drinks it. If anyone in here messes this potion up, I will take 50 points from that house, and a week's detention. Begin!" Snape bellowed over the class of 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindor's.

Everyone matched up with their partners that were paired together on the front board. Hermione unfortunaly was paired with Draco Malfoy.

"Great. Just great. I get stuck with the Mudblood. Wonderful" Malfoy mumbled.

"I'm not happy about it either. Let's just get this over with. And please stop calling me that name." Hermione said.

"I can do whatever the hell I please, Mudblood." Malfoy said as he got up to go get the supplies that were needed for this potion.

Hermione sighed. She was REALLY tired of that prat calling her that name every single day. She wished there was a way that she could get him back for it.

Suddenly something came to her mind. She looked down at her cloak and saw little pieces of cat her stuck to it from when she held Crookshanks this morning. She picked off a couple pieces and looked around to make sure no one saw her, put them into the cauldron.

She knew that the potion has negative reactions if the wrong thing was placed in it, but she really wanted to get Malfoy back, no matter if her house lost 50 points because of it.

"Well here is the stuff. Now do whatever you do to always get A's." Malfoy said as he took a seat again.

"Excuse me; I am not doing this assignment by myself. I will mike the ingredients, but you will have to sample it first. Deal?" Hermione said looking down at Malfoy.

"Fine!" Malfoy sighed. "Just hurry up already."

"Ok then."

Hermione added the next ingredients and mixed it together. Finally, she grabbed a goblet that was on the side of the table, and poured the first cup.

"Drink up Malfoy, and tell us what lost memories are restored." Hermione said, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up.

Draco grabbed the goblet and drank the whole thing in one gulp. He waited a minute, until suddenly; he changed from the tall boy that scared everyone into silence, to a small furry kitten.

Everyone looked at the kitten stunned.

"What?" came Malfoy's voice from the kitten.

Draco looked down and saw that he now had tiny white paws. He walked over to where a small mirror was leaning against the wall on the floor and screeched.

"GRANGER WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Draco/kitten screamed.

"Teach you to ever call me Mudblood again." Hermione said and walked out of the class room just as the last bell of the day rang.

From behind her, she could hear hysterical laughter going on from Snape's room and the sound of Snape's voice following her down the hallway, "50 POINTS FROM GYFFENDOR!"

'Ahh revenge is sweet.' Hermione though to herself as she walked towards the heads dormitory.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione giggled to herself remembering the day's events.

Suddenly a loud bang came from behind her. She knew it was Malfoy so she didn't pay a mind to it. Before she could move a step, she found herself being tackled to the ground.

"Ow, What the hell Malfoy." Hermione said as she rubbed the back of her head that had hit the floor.

"Think you can get away with that do you. How Dare you make me look like a fool in front of everyone." Malfoy said and he pushed her more into the hard floor beneath her.

"Ow Malfoy, let me up." Hermione said.

"No." Malfoy said.

Hermione looked frightened. Maybe she did go a little far at getting him back. But what about all that he's done to her.

"I think…I'm going to have a little fun." Malfoy said as he grounded his mouth against hers.

Now Hermione was really scared. 'What the hell is he doing' she thought to herself.

"Malfoy…Get…off…." Hermione tried to say before she was being forced into another bruising kiss.

"Oh I plan to." Malfoy said as he ripped her shirt off her.

"Malfoy…please." Hermione said, starting to cry. "Stop.."

Draco was so infuriated with her that he didn't hear her pleas. He stripped himself of his clothing and the rest of hers. Not bothering to prepare her, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust forward as hard as he could. He was so into it, that he didn't hear her scream and cry from the pain that he was putting her through as he took her virginity.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" he moaned as he kept thrusting into her harder and harder until he came deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard in the aftermath of what just happened.

As he laid there and his rage subsided, he realized what he had just done. He sat up, pulled out and looked down at Hermione's shaking form.

"Oh God! Granger…what have I done? I'm Sorry." Draco pleaded.

He started to pull her over to him, but she pushed him away and I got up. "Get the hell away from me you asshole." She said as she walked upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed and cried.

Draco looked up as she entered her room. 'Oh God…Shit! What the hell have I done. She didn't deserve that. I was just so mad at what she did to me during class…Oh god…I'm in deep shit now.' Malfoy said to himself as he walked up to his room.

[[A/N: Ok…well here is the first chapter of my new(old) story. I know it's kind of dark here, but it will get better. I know the rape scene isn't how it should be, but I was trying to show that Draco cares for Hermione deep down but doesn't realize it yet….if anyone got that. If you didn't…well that's how I wanted it to mean. Sorry if you missed that…

Well leave some reviews for me to read. I love what anyone thinks of my story. All Reviews are Welcome. I want to make the story better for all the readers as much as I can…so please…REVIEW!

Also, please take a look at my other stories….I haven't updated them for a while, but I will get back to them. Please Read and REVIEW them also.

Thanks.

Katie


	2. What's The News?

A/N: Ok here's chapter 2 everyone!

Read and Review!

~Katie

Chapter 2: What's the News?

Draco sat in his room thinking over what had just happened. 'What the hell brought me to do that to her. She may be a mud…mud….what the hell. Why can't I bring myself to call her that?' He said to himself.

He lay back on his bed and sighed deeply. 'Would she tell anyone? What would happen if she did? I'd probably go to Azkaban for it.'

Well tomorrow he would try to get her alone to apologize to her. If he could.

A couple weeks later, everyone was beginning to worry why Hermione was so distant with everyone, including her friends. He grades started to slip, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she had a pale look across her features.

No one noticed this more than Draco. He tried time and time again to talk to her, but she would just walk away like he wasn't even there.

As he was walking down the hallway, a group of teachers ran by him in a hurry. Being curious, he followed them to see what all the commotion was about. As he walked near the scene of what happened, all he could hear from it was, "Is she going to be alright? What happened to her? She didn't fall to hard did she?" At hearing this, he made his way through the crowd of people, and laying there on the floor unconscious was Hermione Granger.

He tried not to let his fear show through him, but inside he was scared shittless. More than he has ever been.

As he watched Madam Pomfrey take Hermione's limp body towards the infirmary, he followed, trying to hide himself as much as possible.

After entering the infirmary, he hid in a dark corner, but close enough that he could be heard what was being said.

"Madam, will she be alright." Dumbledore asked the nurse.

"Yes Albus, she will be fine, once I give her this potion she should wake up. I believe she over worked herself, and it finally caught up with her." Pomfrey said as she walked over to a small table and brought over a purple potion.

She walked over to Hermione and lifted her head up slightly and poured the potion down her throat. The potion took an immediate effect and Hermione slowly drifted awake.

"Miss. Granger? Are you alright?" Dumbledore said as Hermione woke up.

"Yes sir, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Where am I?" She said.

"You're in the infirmary my dear. Madam Pomfrey is going to perform a few spells on you to make sure nothing is wrong with you." He replied.

"Ok."

Soon Madam Pomfrey was performing her spells on her. During one of these, she stopped suddenly and looked at Hermione. "Well this can't be right." She said to herself more than anyone in the room.

Everyone looked curious as she repeated the spell again. "No, it has to be right. But How?" She said again.

"Madam, What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"My dear Hermione. According to this, it says….your pregnant." She replied as everyone stifled a gasp throughout the room.

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey as if she had grown another two heads and sprouted wings. "Excuse me, I think I just hallucinated. What did you say?"

Madam Pomfrey replied "My dear…you're pregnant."

A/N: So There you have it…she is pregnant…

Ok hopefully I'll be updating chapter 3 after I go over it some. So it should be up within a few hours

no less than a day

Thanks

~Katie


	3. Pregnant?

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Well…read on! And remember…REVIEW!

~Katie

Chapter 3: Pregnant?

Hermione stared at Madam Pomfrey as if she had spouted another head.

"Preg….Pregnant" she stuttered.

"Yes my dear. I'm sorry to tell you, but you are pregnant." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Oh my God" Hermione said, and lay back on the hospital bed.

"My dear, would you mind telling us who the father is?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I…..I can't say right now" Hermione replied as tears started coming down her fragile looking face.

"Well we will need to know eventually, my dear, in order to make accommodations for you both. As for now, we will let you rest. Have a good day, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

"Well my dear, I will let you rest also. I will be back in a couple hours to check up on you." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione laid there, not believing what was happening to her. First she was rapped by Draco Malfoy, now she is pregnant with his bastard child. Why?

Draco sat in the corner, trying not to be noticed as he hyperventilated. 'Pregnant. Oh my God. I got her pregnant. You fucking Idiot!' Draco argued with himself.

Draco looked up and looked at the form of Hermione that faced him. He suddenly felt a strong pull from his heart, and thought he was going to throw up on the spot right there. He stared at her tear stained checks as she cried herself to sleep.

'I have to do something. I gotta make this right.' Draco thought as he got up quietly and escaped out the room without being noticed.

"Did you hear what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked as he followed Harry to the infirmary to visit their best friend.

"I heard she fainted in the hallway earlier. That's all" Harry said as they arrived at the door to the infirmary.

As they walked in, they saw Hermione laying down on one of the bed cots.

"Hermione!" they said together as they started to make their way over to her bed.

"I'm sorry boys, but you can't be here right now. Miss. Granger needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey said to them, trying to lead them out.

"No. Its ok. They can stay." Hermione said as she sat up in bed.

"But my dear, you need your rest." Pomfrey said back to her.

"Please. I just want to tell them what's going on."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yea, I'm sure." Hermione replied.

"Ok." Pomfrey then walked back to her office to leave the three teenagers alone for a while.

Ron and Harry ran over to Hermione's bed side and started spitting out questions left and right.

"Guys! Can I talk here." Hermione finally cut in.

"Sorry." They said together.

"Yea sorry Hermione. Just tell us what happened" Harry asked.

"It's a long story guys." Hermione replied looking down at the bed sheet she was twisting in her fists.

"Well just give us the major details." Ron said.

"Major….ok how's this for Major." Hermione looked both of them in the eyes.

"I'm Pregnant."

Both boys looked shocked, until there was a loud crash.

Harry and Ron had fainted.

"Well that went well" Hermione said to herself.


	4. How To Break The News

A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is the new chapter. I tried making it a little longer than the last ones cause I didn't really realize how short I was making them. Hopefully I'm able to keep them this length, maybe longer if I get inspired.

Well go on and read and remember…REVIEW!

~Katie 

Chapter 4: How to Break the News.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said over and over again, trying to revive the two boys from their shocked faints.

Harry was the first to speak. "Please tell me that was a dream."

"Sorry Harry, but its real." Hermione confessed.

"Damn. Who's the father?" Harry asked.

"I…I can't say. I'm so sorry you guys. Please forgive me." She said as tears started from her eyes.

"Oh Hermione. It's ok. We'll be here for you." Ron said, finally joining the world of the living again.

"Thank you. And when the time is right, I promise I will tell you who the father is."

"Ok." They both said together.

"Boys! Shoo. Ms. Granger here needs her rest." Pomfrey said as she came back into the room.

"Yes mam. See you later Hermione." They both said.

"Bye guys."

Draco sat in his room thinking over what he has heard. 'She's Pregnant. She's Pregnant….SHIT!'

Draco was trying to think of any way that he could get alone with Hermione to tell her that he would help in any way possible. 'Yea that's going to go over real well', he thought to himself.

He would just try his best, and some way, he was going to talk to her. Whether she liked it or not.

Hermione sat in the infirmary, thinking of how she should tell Harry and Ron that Malfoy was the father.

'Well, maybe I should tell that rat bastard first. Though I wish him dead of the most horrid ways, he does have some right to know.' She thought. "Yea know what he's done to me" she said to herself, not realizing she said it aloud.

"Excuse me?" Pomfrey asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said and looked back down at the bed sheet she currently had between her fingers.

"Dear, if you need to talk, I'm here." Pomfrey said.

"Thanks, but I'm ok." Hermione said.

"Ok. Oh and dear, you are going to be able to leave tomorrow morning." She said as she walked into her office. 

'Great.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Well I guess tomorrow will be the day I tell that damn Draco Malfoy that I, Hermione Granger, carry his future child.'

The next morning Hermione awoke in her own bed in her dorm room that she shared with Malfoy. Looking up at the ceiling she thought to herself "how am I going to confront that asshole for what he has done to me?"

Hermione got out of bed and paced her room while picking out her clothing for the day. Lucky it was Saturday morning so she had time to think of how to confront Malfoy without classes interfering.

After selecting a light t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans, she sat on her bed and petted Crookshanks while deep in thought.

'Well I could always just come right out and be like "Hey Asshole. Remember the other night. Yea, guess what…You're paying for it for the next 18 years!" 'But would that be to forward, or should I just calmly tell him and wait for his reaction?'

Being the girl Hermione is, she always tried to avoid confrontation when it wasn't really necessary. This time however was more confusing than anything she's dealt with in the past.

Feeling her stomach rumble, she decided to head down to the great hall for a quick breakfast before continuing her thought process. Getting up she laid Crookshanks back onto the bed and left her room.

Walking down to the common room she shared with Malfoy, she looked around for any sign of Malfoy before exiting the dorm.

"Please Ron! Lavender isn't stalking you! She likes you and is trying to get your attention just like any other girl would!" Harry explained to Ron for about the tenth time since coming down to the great hall.

"But Harry! She's always around wherever I go! When I leave the common room, come into the Great Hall, just walking around the castle! She's always there!" Ron complained.

"Um maybe because…I don't know…she goes to SCHOOL here!" Harry sighed putting more eggs onto his plate.

"You just don't understand Harry. You don't have girls constantly coming after you when you try making it clear you don't want them" Ron whined.

"Well if you didn't make out with them every five minutes maybe they would understand that, Ronald." Hermione said as she walked up on them overhearing their conversation.

"Hermione!" the boys said together. "How are you? How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better. A little tired." Hermione replied making a plate of food for herself. She started piling on food left and right. Eggs, hash browns, sausage, biscuits, pancakes, potatoes. Grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice she started digging into her breakfast.

"Um…Hermione. I know being pregnant makes girls hungrier but don't you think you're over doing it a little." Ron mumbled to her.

Hermione stiffened when he said this to her. Yes her two best friends knew of half of her situation but she really wasn't ready for the rest of the school to know yet. "Ron…if you would so kindly keep your mouth shut about said situation, you will walk out of here with both testicles still intact!" Hermione replied turning back to her food.

"Whoa…scary Hermione!" Ron said abruptly turning back to his food.

"Geez man, she told you" Harry said snickering to himself.


End file.
